


Red

by Assassination (samstoleaburger)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/Assassination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire clubs are dangerous, but it's helpful to have a certain vampire on your side. Even if he's your best friend's uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, six years later after first writing this: fixing it up a bit (but not too much), posting it and just shooting myself in the foot overall. But, hey, it's something and I have to post the ones I actually kind of like, right?
> 
> If you must know, this is exactly what I said back in '09 about this:  
> I was _extremely bored_ and decided to type something up.  
>  (I hadn't written anything like this for a while back then, so I skipped important things during such. Plus, now, I don't feel like adding said parts. So I would **not** recommend doing what is happening in this fic in real life.)

Henry twisted with a whine, shuffling helplessly with the binds around his wrists. Geez, why this vampire wanted to tie him up was beyond the blond. Grumbling curses, he curled his fingers from distaste. Sinking his upper teeth into his lower lip, Henry veered over his shoulder.  
  
He'd only gone to this night club since he heard D'Ablo was there.  
  
And being the loyal drudge he was the teen hurried off to see and possibly tip Vlad off. Obviously, it didn't work one bit.  
  
It was dark and Henry disagreed with the situation he was in wholeheartedly. Terrible things happened in dark places. Always. A few moments later tender fingers traced along his skin, loosening the rope that left red straps amongst his bare flesh, light pooling in to show a certain relative of his dearest friend.  
  
"Otis?" he started, relief in his tone as Henry pushed himself up to stand. "Am I glad to see you."  
  
Nodding, the vampire offered a hand to the youth, seeing as a scratch, one not to be taken lightly, marred the skin of Henry's left shin. Blood had caked and made it painful to move said limb. Taking hold of Otis's hand, Henry watched as the slender fingers closed around his slightly smaller hand.  
  
Blue eyes stared down on him with concern.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Though frustrating seeing as the human couldn't take proper care of himself to the fullest extent when blood sucking creatures were about and could kill him without an ounce of pity.  
  
Maneuvering closer, Henry blinked from the slightest bit of surprise once he was pulled close and hefted up into Otis' arms before being whisked away into the moonlit sky. The wind caressed his face but the furrowed brows of Vlad's uncle told Henry he was in for a long lecture of his reckless behavior and how idiotic it was to go and do such a thing.  
  
Something told him he was not going to enjoy this.  
  
When light flickered off Otis it gave him a glowing look that caused Henry to slowly shrink back with a hand raising and biting on the curl of his index finger to regain his thoughts.  
  
Otis halted near the McMillan household and set him down to sit on the porch with a stern look, which caused Henry to look away. One of Otis' hands came into view and caught Henry's chin, turning his head to face him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"That was reckless, Henry," he pointed out.  
  
_I know..._  
  
"You could have gotten killed."  
  
_I know._  
  
"Vladimir wouldn't be happy to hear his best friend was found dead in an alleyway. Think of your family as well."  
  
_...I know._  
  
"Don't do it ever again." Otis ground out through clenched teeth, fangs extending. "Understand me?"  
  
Henry stared at the fangs and thought back on how it was when Vlad bit him when they were eight. It didn't hurt, it had tingled, yes, but didn't hurt.  
  
Without thinking about it, Henry had cocked his head to offer up his neck, eyes averted to the side as his bangs shifted to the right side of his face.  
  
Otis looked slightly surprised by this and his stomach throbbed, thirsting for blood as a blue vein pulsed underneath the tender flesh the drudge possessed. The thoughts faded as he moved the hand behind Henry's head, tugging it forth to sink his canines into the skin, lapping hungrily at the blood.  
  
The warm paradise. Otis Otis could never get over feeding from the source, even if he wanted to follow Vlad's example.  
  
But the source's was just so much...richer than bagged blood.  
  
Continuing to feed a bit more, the man pulled away and looked at the dazed expression on Henry's face. Pushing him down, Otis crawled up atop Henry as his face took on a delightful shade of red, eyes hazing over into a deep azure.  
  
Pupils forming slits, Otis ripped the teen's jeans off and latched his mouth back onto the bleeding neck, sucking and letting his tongue make long strokes along the flesh died crimson. He buried his fingers into Henry's hair, his right hand moving down to part the human's legs and slip a finger into Henry's entrance.  
  
A startled yelp passed parted lips as Henry let his eyes slide shut, dipping his head back as his inner walls clamped down on the digit inside him.  
  
The world was a swirl of colors and Henry just did not care. Attacking sensations caused him to forget all else and rolled his hips up to the vampire's with a pleasured mewl.  
  
It was delicious sounding to Otis.  
  
Sliding another in, Otis hastily prepped Henry, who was panting from the loss of blood and twisting about. The drudge reached his hands up and fisted Otis's jacket in a desperate grip, tugging as his legs hooked around the man's waist.  
  
Soft moans passed peach shaded lips as Otis parted from Henry's neck and looked down on the other with a lust-filled look.  
  
Eyes wild, mouth open to show the fangs, blood dripping down...  
  
It was an arousing sight to say the least.  
  
Opening his eyes halfway, Henry moved back against the fingers, riding them with gasps here and there as Otis ran his tongue over one of his fangs, poking it with the tip of his tongue as he watched Henry with vigor as his hips lifted then fell in a sinful manner.  
  
Wonderful...  
  
Curling his fingers then, Otis shuddered once Henry cried out in bliss, crying out pleas for the other to do it again. Demanding without a care in the world that they were outside for everyone to see this act.  
  
"God, Otis!" Henry cried, bringing his shoulders up to the sides of his face and moaning with a forbidden lust shimmering in the depths of his eyes. It was an addicting sight.  
  
Doing the same procedure, Otis blinked once he felt hands go after his pants and glanced downward to note that the human was fumbling to get his pants off. Only managing to get the zipper undone and Otis's cock out before he jabbed his fingers inside at a different angle.  
  
Jerking his head to the side, Henry cried out and writhed about beneath him, panting out pleads as he bucked up.  
  
Otis's lips curled back into a smirk as he slipped his fingers out, shrugging off Henry's low whine of protest to the motion. Gripping his erection, he nudged it against Henry's entrance, rubbing the head up and down against it to tease Henry as he moaned wantonly.  
  
"Otis..." Henry whined, pressing back against the other, tightening his legs' hold.  
  
Licking his lips, Otis thrust inside to the hilt, leaning over the blond who howled and arched his back with heavy pants. It burned, but the feeling made Henry shudder uncontrollably.  
  
Closing his eyes, Otis groaned as he fell into instinct and began to jerk his hips back and snap them forth, driving into the blond below him who fell into a pile of whimpers, moans, and cries. The sound of skin hitting skin audible in only their ears.  
  
"Aaah..."  
  
Bracing himself with his hands, Otis lifted his hips a bit to pump into Henry, violently assaulting the drudge's prostate. His left hand grasped onto Henry's cock and stroked it, teasing the slit with his thumb and panted out heavily as he fucked Henry harder.  
  
Friction on his member caused Henry to moan loudly, moving wildly and with abandon against his friend's uncle.  
  
God. The man's dick was perfect, it hit his prostate and made his senses fly out the window.  
  
Leaning down once again, Otis bit into Henry's neck, draining a bit more blood while Henry shivered, face flushed as his fingers tightened their hold tightly on the fabric and his expression one of pure pleasure.  
  
Otis wouldn't be surprised if his features were similar.  
  
Tightening his hold on Henry's dick, he stroked in time with the pace of his hips, making Henry jerk against him, thrashing about with screams and loud moans that made Otis oddly wonder if it would wake the sleeping bodies contained in the houses.  
  
"Mmmm...fuck, Otis! More!"  
  
And that's exactly what the human received.  
  
After a few more strokes and thrusts, Henry came, head being thrown back and hitting the wood of the porch with a _thump_ as cum spurt from the slit, coating Otis's hand and shirt with the thick, white substance. Seconds later the blond's entrance tightened ever more and the vampire opened his eyes with a possessive growl as he came as well, coating the inner walls with his essence. That, he'd admit, was a good fuck.  
  
Taking time to regain his composure, Otis pulled back and slipped out of the Henry, whom whimpered at the loss, the seed dripping from the abused hole. Moving to make himself look at least somewhat presentable, he bent down to lift Henry's pants up and put them back onto the teen.  
  
Buttoning and zipping the garment, Otis slipped his arms under Henry and lifted him. Leaping up to the window to the boy's room, slipping in without a sound as he glided over to the bed and setting Henry under the covers gracefully.  
  
Resettling the covers over Henry, Otis moved back and looked over the human before leaning over and kissing the bite mark.  
  
With the flick of a curtain, he had disappeared into the night. Leaving Henry to sleep the rest of the night away.


End file.
